Story on Ice: Ch 2- The New Recruits
by Smilingbrian
Summary: In this chapter, Bill searches for a few additions to his team, acquiring Blake Reinhart, who can shoot bullets. Also Jack Hobbes and his players known as Johnny Sullivan, Aaron Banks, Michael Ford, Tyler Granville and Drew Richards are featured in their first game against the Tigers. However, Bill makes changes not to their liking, which results in a loss, scrums and a departure.


Chapter 2: New Recruits

Bill along with Bobby and Connor are searching for a few additions to the team all over town.

Connor asks "Uh, Coach Bill, what are we looking for exactly?"

"Were looking for a goalie with athletic ability, some depth on defense, maybe another winger that's a sniper" Bill explains.

"So Uncle Bill, what do you think about the Ice Hawk players for additions?" Bobby asks curiously.

Bill then stops and says "Well, the way they played against you guys shows they can come in handy as the season goes on, they seem like consistent players, driven to succeed"

Connor stops, looks at Bill and suggests "What if they don't want to play with us?''

"I don't know, Connor…we'll just have to wait and see" Bill tells him "I also don't know what to tell the others that they're joining the team, do you think they'll be okay with it?"

Connor gives him a look of concern, which worries Bill. Fortunately his focus is turned to a little kid being picked on by bigger kids. The little boy says "Hey that's mine, give it back", the bigger kids tease him and make fun of him. Eventually their laughter is stopped by a much bigger kid named Blake Reinhart, who groans at the bullies, with a stick in hand. The bullies give back the boy's ball and retreat, while the little boy thanks Blake who nods.

Bill with curiosity asks "Who is that?"

"Blake Reinhart, he's in one of my classes" Connor tells Bill.

"He's got a stick in his hand, does he play?" Bill responds with anticipation.

Connor pauses and says "I'm not sure, I've seen him a lot with a hockey stick but he just shoots at anything that shatters"

"Really?" Bill says with interest as he approaches Blake, Bill then calls out "Hey you!" which startles Blake as he runs away with Bill chasing after him down the alley. "Wait, wait a minute I just want to talk with you" Bill informs Blake.

"Look whatever it is, I didn't do it, alright" Blake says aggressively.

"Look, all I wanted to know is do you play hockey?" Bill says.

Blake quickly shakes his head, to which Bill responds with "You have a stick don't you, do you like to shoot?"

"Yeah, I guess" Blake reluctantly says.

Bill continues "How's your accuracy, do you hit your target?"

"Yeah, I do and if I don't, I go up and shatter it myself" Blake aggressively states.

"I see, would you ever consider shooting a puck into a net, instead of vandalizing?" Bill asks.

"I suppose but…I've never played hockey, I'm a football player" Blake explains.

"Well, if you want you can play on my team, I'll teach you, I have a position in mind for you and don't worry half of the team seem like they've never played hockey" Bill grins and Blake cracks a little smile. "So what do you say?" Blake slowly agrees and Bill gives him a pat on the back and says "I'll see you at practice tomorrow"

Bill, Bobby and Connor soon part from Blake and continue their quest until they reach a frozen ice rink in the park, they see a boy playing hockey by himself on the rink, and they approach him and watch him play.

"Maxwell, circles the net, skates forward, past the blue line, through center ice. Maxwell then enters the opposing zone, just has the d to split, he goes right, gets past one, then crosses left and gets past the other. Maxwell only has the goalie to beat, he fakes once, twice, three times and shoots top corner and he scores! PHIL MAXWELL SCORES! He's the hero! He's scored the game winner! The kid from Wisconsin wins the Stanley cup!Woo hoo!

A short, little boy named Phil Maxwell with potential dances around with his arms in the air. He turns around and sees Bill and company.

"That was very impressive, who do you play for? Bill asks.

"I don't play for anybody" Phil tells him honestly.

"Then tell me, uh what was your name-its okay, do you know this boy over here?" Bill points to Connor.

"Hi, Phil" Connor says cheerfully.

"Hi Connor, this is the first time I've seen you in my part of town" Phil says suspiciously.

"I know and I'm sorry for that, Phil. Ah, this is Bill Packer, my hockey coach and his nephew Bobby. We're scouting for talent to put on our hockey team" Connor explains to Phil.

"Yes and you would make a good addition to the team, Phil. Would you like that? To be part of a team, to play in a league and do just what you did there but for real, what do you say?" Bill asks with eagerness.

Phil is hesitant to ask but soon his mother comes to his rescue and asks "Phil, who are these people? Who are you and why are you harassing my son?"

"We're not harassing him, I'm Bill Packer, a hockey coach, this is my nephew Bobby and Connor Evans, a friend of Phil's from-

"The community ice rink" Connor explains.

Bill continues by stating "We just wanted to know if Phil would like to play for our team, we saw him there and he looks like he'd make a good addition to our team. With your permission of course"

Bill receives a cold stare from Mrs. Maxwell who blurts out "No thank you, ever since his father got laid off, we've been on a budget and even if we weren't I still wouldn't let him play. I've seen how he gets treated from the other kids just because he's a little shy and not the so called *normal* like the kids who tease him. I'm sorry, Mr. Packer but my answer is no. Good night".

Mrs. Maxwell takes Phil with her and they enter their house. Bill, Bobby and Connor walk down the street.

Connor with disappointment says "I guess that's that, coach"

Bill shakes his head "No, I'm not giving up, I'm going to get that kid on my team, it'll be good for him and for us. It'll be a working progress…I hope"

The very next day was a practice for the team in an outdoor community rink, Bill is on the phone talking to Jack.

"So Jack, are you bringing your guys to practice?" Bill asks

"No, they're still a little reluctant to the idea of being on the team but I'm with them now at my built in rink. I'll try and convince them to show up for tomorrow's game. By the way, have you told your players about my boys joining?" Hobbes asks

"Not yet, I'm doing that after our talk and I have found a couple assets to the team, I'll show them to you at the game" Bill explains and soon after hangs up his phone.

He then walks back on the ice and calls to his team "Everyone take a knee!"

All the players take a knee in front of Bill who says "Great practice, I'd like to hear a round of applause to Blake for coming out" everyone taps their sticks on the ice " That's it Blake, you were getting better with your accuracy on net. Anyway, I have some news, we're getting some new players, and do you Johnny Sullivan, Aaron Banks, Michael Ford, Drew Richards and Tyler Granville?"

The more names Bill listed, the more disgusted his players got, it was a complete silence until Jeffrey said "They're all Ice Hawks!"

"Not anymore, the league split them up amongst the other teams to even everyone's chances. We're also getting their Coach Jack Hobbes to help co coach us" Bill informs them.

Tony shouts "They're all rich snobs!"

"They're good players, the way they beat you guys was no fluke" Bill says.

Amanda says "What makes you think they'd want to play with us anyway?"

"It's their only option, all the other teams are filled up, they're only other option is to quit, which I highly doubt they would" Bill confidently states. "Look, this is happening, so try and make the best of it. Practice is over, I'll see you tomorrow" Bill says as he walks away

The next day at the hockey center marked a matchup between the Engineers and the Tigers, Hobbes soon approaches Bill who's watching the end of the previous game.

"Well, for the moment I only got one official new asset, the others are on the waiting list…but why don't I show you the team, introduce you to the team" Bill says.

Hobbes nods his head and they approach their team who are watching the game with the majority of the equipment on. "Guys, there's someone I want you to meet, this is our other co-coach, Jack Hobbes" Bill says to his team which give blank expressions on their faces. "Jack, this is the team, that's Connor, Jeffrey, Tony, Omar, Amanda, Darcy, Harold, my nephew Bobby, the goalie Benny and our newest asset Blake Reinhart" Bill says.

Hobbes shakes his hand "You've got size, that's good, Bill tells me you got a good shot, have you played long?"

Blake shakes his head "I haven't played at all, this is my first game"

Hobbes confused asks "Then where'd you get the equipment from?"

"It was my older brother's, luckily I'm able to fit into it" Blake explains.

Hobbes nods and motions Bill to the side. "Can I have a word with you alone?"

Bill tells his team to head into the dressing room and turns to Hobbes and asks "Well, what do you think?"

"I don't think you want to know what I think" Hobbes states to Bill.

"Why what's the problem?" Bill asks.

"One you seem to have girls on the team, a newcomer whose never played, the most notorious looking jerseys sponsored by-

"The auto-repair shop down the street" Bill informs him.

"Exactly, and you ask me what's my problem. How do you expect my boys to play on this team?" Hobbes asks demandingly.

"Well, for the moment I don't see any of your boys, maybe they are too stuck up like my kids say they are, maybe they quit, I don't know, what I do know is the game is starting in ten. And I'm coaching with or without you and your guys" Bill says to Hobbes as he walks away.

Bill enters the change room, his players put on the remains of their equipment, all of a sudden, and the door opens with the Ice Hawk posse, in their matching jackets and gelled hair styles. Bill notices as does his team who stand and glare at the new comers with intimidation. "Hey, I wasn't sure if you'd guys show up" Bill tells them.

The leader known as Johnny says "We couldn't leave Coach Hobbes out to dry, cause of him why we're still together"

"Yeah and besides we just want to play hockey" Banks says.

Hobbes enters the change room all proud "Yes, yes, I knew you'd come, now we look like a team"

"Want a bet, mister" Omar says in his seat.

Connor tries to make peace by standing and saying "On behalf of our team, I'd like to say welcome-

Connor is stopped by Omar and Jeffrey, Jeffrey says "This is no champagne and caviar welcome"

"Yeah, there's no special treatment on this team for you" Omar implies.

Drew says "What makes you think we'd want any from you"

"Yeah, we don't need any free coupons to Dairy Queen" Johnny says.

Omar and Jeffrey try to fight but Bill intervenes stating "Okay, none of that, everyone get out there for warm ups, as for you guys, you're jerseys are up there, we'll see you out there".

The whole team walks past the newcomers and out of the change room.

Bill informs them that "They're a great bunch once you get to know them"

Johnny turns and sarcastically says "I'm sure they are".

Bill leaves the change room, the five new players look at the jerseys and are disgusted.

"Coach, what kind of jerseys are these?" Michael asks.

"They look like they've come from the Salvation Army" Banks implies.

"I know boys, don't worry, I'll try and get some real sponsors" Jack tells them as he leaves the change room.

We now head to the ice as both teams stand at their benches, the Ice Hawk players sit together, Hobbes focus is mainly on them and they start their chant "Win big or go home, Win Big or Go Home, WIN BIG OR GO HOME!" the chant gets louder, the other players are confused and don't get into it.

"Alright, alright, we're ready to play, start with Johnny, Tyler and Banks, Drew you start on defense" Hobbes instructs.

Bill intervenes "Hey hold up there, I figured we'd change the lines up a bit"

Hobbes states to him "Well Bill, you figured wrong, we're going with a number one line, a line where all three can score and you're not going to mess with that, if you do you're crazy!"

"Then I'm crazy, Tony, Jeffrey and Tyler, you're in the middle, then Bobby, Connor and Banks, Harold, you're with Darcy and Amanda with Johnny rotating centering the three of you. On the back end, Omar, Drew and Blake with Michael playing defense, you rotate and Benny's in goal. Let's get out there!" Bill shouts

The starters get out there, Hobbes angry at Bill says "What is wrong with you? Splitting those three up, putting Banks on his off wing, putting Michael on defense when he's a forward, having Tyler take draws when he's a natural left winger and having our captain center two girls and that kid with glasses"

"Jack, I never agreed to them playing together, two, it's time they learn the hard part of the game and three, I never agreed to Johnny being captain. As far as I'm concerned that job is still up for grabs, anyone of these kids could be it, even if it's not one of your own" Bill tells Jack

The line of Johnny, Harold, Amanda and Darcy prepare to go out.

Bill instructs them to "Decide whose sitting the first shift".

Harold puts his arm on Johnny's shoulder, which creeps Johnny out "So we're line mates, huh?

Johnny looks at him and says "Unfortunately".

"Yeah, well if there's anything I can do for you, just ask" Harold says.

"There are two things, one do you mind telling me who Darcy is, every guy I talk to isn't the one" Johnny says.

"Actually Darcy…isn't…a…guy" Harold explains.

"Darcy's a girl…and I'm Darcy" A tomboy extends her hand, which Johnny doesn't shake.

Johnny turns and sees another girl who says "Hi, I'm Amanda, it's great you and your friends are on the team now, we'll be great now"

Johnny nods and calls out "Coach, what's the meaning of this, putting me with three girls?"

Harold instantly corrects him "I think you meant, two girls and-

"Shut up!" Johnny says.

"HEY, MR. ALMIGHTY, what got you all riled up?" Darcy says

"I'm playing with baggage players, that's what. You see my number is 94 and yours is 8, that's an 86 point difference and that's the difference between me and you, we're not even on the same level by far" Johnny explains.

The lines change, Darcy goes followed by Amanda.

Harold curiously asks "Hey, what was the other thing you wanted me to do?"

"Drop dead" Johnny says as he shoves Harold to the ground before he goes on the ice.

A faceoff occurs, Johnny wins it to the defense, Omar passes it to Blake but the puck gets in between his skates. He can't react fast enough and the puck is taken from him by the opposition whose on a breakaway and scores, Johnny passes Blake and says "Look alive you big dummy!" The period ends, Johnny has some water and is turned upside down by Blake who drops him into the team bench. A scrum occurs between the team players, the opposition just laughs as Bill and Jack try to break it up. The game ended poorly, no one recorded a point, the Ice Hawks sit together while everyone sit all around the change room.

"Like this jersey, that game stunk" Johnny says.

Jeffrey says "Cry me a river, rich boy"

"Oh, I guess all of you are used to getting made fools of" Johnny says

"But the highlight was seeing you join the experience" Darcy mentions

"Oh, that's funny, almost as funny as you all playing hockey or at least trying, you're all a big last place joke, none of you have probably scored before" Johnny declares.

Jeffrey and Omar stand "Well, it's not like any of you so called winners made a difference-

Banks states "That's because we weren't playing together"

"Exactly, we had to be dragged down with the likes of you" Johnny says.

"Dragging you down, please maybe this was a wakeup call to reality. Maybe this proves that you white rich boys are nothing but posers" Omar declares.

"Shut your trap, Kentucky fried chicken! And the rest of you who are a complete disgrace to the game" Johnny implies.

Omar has enough and pushes Johnny saying "Make me?"

Johnny goes and gives Omar a good shove sending him to the ground "Oh, dough boy go down" Johnny decides to continue but is grabbed by Blake, who squeezes him. Johnny shouts "Let me go, you big-

Banks, Tyler and the others try to help Johnny but are stopped by the other players who just jump them and pretty soon a scrum breaks out, Omar gets up and goes for Johnny along with Jeffrey who bring him down together and put his jersey over his head so he can't see. Connor and Bobby try to break it up, Bill and Hobbes enter the change room and break it up.

"Break it up, what's the meaning of this?" Bill asks Jeffrey.

Jeffrey says "Just giving the newbies a proper welcome"

Hobbes helps Johnny up "Are you alright, Johnny?"

"No, I'm not, coach! I'm not liking what's happened since we've come here" Johnny shouts.

"It'll get better, I hope" Jack with concern says.

"I don't think so, Banks, Tyler, Drew, Mike and me don't feel like we belong here" Johnny says.

"Well, good because we don't want you here anyways". Omar smugly remarks.

"Coach, I want to play hockey, I want to win, and I want to succeed. I didn't play here to be made a laughing stock in the league. So here's your stinking jersey, I'd rather not play then play for this team"

Johnny storms out, a look of concern rolls out on Hobbes, Bill and Johnny's friends for their friend but also the future of a team that's at each other's throats.


End file.
